The Demise of Botos
by Alevan
Summary: MMX:CM Fanfic. Spoiler Warning! I felt cheated so I decided to write in somewhat better detail on Botos' death. My first attempt at a fanfic, please bare with me.


The Demise of Botos

By Amy Levandoski

Author Notes:

God I hated Botos in Megaman X: Command Mission. I felt cheated at what I saw in his demise... Dangit, I wanted to do it! Anyway, this is what I think were his last moments during the game that we'll never get to see. Remember kiddies, it's also a big spoiler so if you hadn't beaten the game then don't read!

But if you like spoilers, then sit back and enjoy the fic!

---

A laugh rang through the room where the missile sat quietly with the war head open, revealing a faint glow of metal right in the center. Visors stared at it with much greed as he laughed, his round belly shaking as he laughed at his own victory.

"I did it," Botos yelled with excitement, "I did it!" He laughed even harder as he stared at the Supra-Force Metal as if it were the best present his mommy ever gave him. "With all this Supra-Force Metal," he spoke again with a sneer, "I'll be more powerful than Epsilon himself!"

He tried to hold in his excitement for at least a second but snickering would escape him before he was laughing up a storm. His laughing stopped, however, as it grew almost in anger in his tone of voice. "Stupid Epsilon," he said with a slight growl, "Stupid Rebellion! All for some dumb 'ideal'!"

"The ends justify the means," He continued as a small smirk came to his lips, "And the one with the power wins in the end!" He started laughing again as he started to waddle toward the Supra-Force Metal. Little did he know, a figure hid in the shadows right behind him. He watched with red eyes and a grin came to his lips.

"Y'know," the voice cried out, "I think you might be on to something." Surprised, Botos quickly stopped laughing and turned around. _No one was suppose to be up here, _Thought Botos. He grew nervous as he stared at the figure in the shadows.

"W-Who're YOU?" Botos asked. The figured only grinned and walked out of the shadows. "I think you know me. I'm sure you've heard of me," he spoke as a card was held in-between his fingers, "I'm Spider. Remember? The 'hero' who sacrificed himself to help X and his friends," he spoke the word, friends, in a sarcastic tone, "escape the mines?"

"What?! Spider?! No way!" He yelled in disbelief, falling right onto his behind. He trembled in so much fear, he began almost bouncing on the floor. Thankfully, because of that, he was moving back some. That didn't stop Spider as he revealed two cards instead of one between his fingers.

He moved his arm back and threw the cards right at Botos. They'd slice right into his legs with each and blowing them off. Botos yelled in agony as stopped moving because of that strike. Frightened, he rolled over and tried to get away by using his hands to pull himself from him.

That was in vain, though. Spider walked with a smirk, catching up easily and forced him right onto his back. A foot landed right on his gut and stared at Botos. "Y'know," Spider spoke, "I like your idea. In a way, we're both the same. So before I put an end to ya, I'll let you in on a little... secret."

Botos scared in fright as he saw a bright glow go right around him and witnessed him change before his eyes. Soon Spider was gone, and instead was in place of a green armored man that had a nasty grin right over his face. "S-Spider?" He called out, confused.

"You fool," the mysterious man spoke, "You dared to try to challenge the throne of the ruler of this pathetic mud ball?" A hand grabbed Botos' left arm and ripped it right out of his socket. Sparks flew all over him as he yelled in agony, begging for him to stop.

He only smirked more, leaning forward some as he stared into his 'eyes.' "I am the new ruler of this world," he whispered, "You will be the first to be blessed by me... I'll end your pitiful existence." Once he said that, his hand grabbed his face and tore the head right off. Some of the skin on Botos' face was torn from the result.

He stared at it for a moment before placing the head right by the body. He stared before he heard faint voices growing closer.

"C'mon, X, Zero! We got to hurry before Botos gets the Supra-Force Metal!"

Redips scoffed, recognizing that voice. He would stare at the door with narrowed eyes. "Soon," he said as he walked to the warhead and pulled the Supra-Force Metal out of it's holding place, "The world will bow down to the king of all reploids. Only then, we will be free from humans."

A glow came around him as he returned to his disguise and disappeared into the shadows.

---

"He's dead," Zero confirmed as he stood up from Botos' dead body. "Somebody took the Supra-Force Metal too!" Exclaimed Axl, still in awe at the damage done to him. X stared at the remains with a confused look. He was silent as he was thinking of what could've happened. Why, thought X, who could do such a thing...?

The End!


End file.
